


explosions of the other kind

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Free Verse, a bit of AngeGeorge and VerityFred, slight AU for Fred's survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: In hindsight, they should've done this sooner. Then again, they hated to look to the past for answers and reasons.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Verity (Harry Potter)





	explosions of the other kind

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

It started with a  
?q_u_e_s_t_i_o_n?  
&&ended with a  
!BANG!

{when will the blokes get their act together?}

Angelina looked on  
(she was _always_ looking on)  
-and all she felt was t_i_r_e_d-  
b-b-b-because Fred was a laugh,  
but her eyes were set on George  
«the kinder of the two»  
&she was already planning the future

+the wedding+  
+the kids+  
+the graves+

Aaand George just nodded his head & smiled  
.::but he wasn't really LiStEnInG::.  
¤and that hurt all the more¤

On. the. other. hand.  
Verity **refused** to look on  
(if ignored, the boys would take n!o!t!i!c!e)  
+but all she felt was ANGER+  
b-b-b-because George's kindness could only go so far, but Fred's jokes  
were |finally| starting to  
±w e a r±  
~t~  
~h~  
~i~  
~n~  
&she was already planning to leave

-no more sunshine kisses-  
-no more gooey grins-  
-no more _no_ _more_ **no** **more** F_r_e_d-

Aaand Fred didn't need to hear a word  
.::he wasn't even paying a.t.t.e.n.t.i.o.n::.  
(but who could _blame_ him? he'd almost died in the war…!)  
¤but maybe the part of him that Verity *loved*… _h_a_d_ died back then¤

So. The witches. Take broomsticks.  
&&fly, flY, fLY, FLY~ away~!  
They left together—  
—but what now?

"So long?"  
"Farewell?"  
"Aufedersein?"  
"Au revoir?"  
"¿Adiós?"  
"Sayonara?"  
"Good…bye?"

{but there's nothing "good" in parting with what's familiar to a person}

.hmm.

[but there's nothing keeping them even friends anymore…]

So—they part.

&&Ange is off doing her own thing  
:the Ballycastle Bats are c/a/l/l/i/n/g:  
&&Ver is struggling to find herself  
:because maybe pranks just weren't her:  
&&the gals inevitably cross | p_a_t_h_s |  
«in England, in London, on Diagon Alley, in the shop, where they first met»  
&&they fall into old habits

(the whispers say:  
"Oooh, George&Angelina again"  
the whispers state:  
"Aha, **Fred &Verity** once more")

^but they're liesliesl_i_e_s^  
•because•  
the blokes had their shot  
&&Ange + Ver are just looking for  
FaMiLiaRiTY  
now

_it's okay to take things slow_  
_it's _okay_ to start anew_  
_it's o_k_a_y not to have high expectations_

[no one told them that  
eXpEcTaTiOnS  
would coming looking for them, though,  
when they least expected]

at the HeighT of celebrations  
;because WWW has stayed around despite a war && a bad economy;  
A,n,g,e,l,i,n,a drops by  
V'e'r'i't'y straightens her magenta robes&&

"We never could get away from the twins, could we?"  
"Haha, you might be right—but it's not a terrible thing"  
"You aren't working right now, are you?"  
"Well, someone's got to make sure the place doesn't blow up, with Fred and George tossing around fireworks"

"…"

"When do you get off work?"

&it's like the **l_o_n_g_e_s_t** Quidditch match in history  
w/the turns  
w/the suspense  
w/the lost breaths

But it's not a game that will  
E.  
N.  
D.

no

There's no ultimate _score_ , either  
just a  
goal

Because it starts with a  
 ***B~A~N~G*  
** &&ends with a ¤question¤

a question lost in green-eyes-on-brown  
a question tangled in blond-tresses-with-black  
a question touching cream-skin-and-coffee

{it took us _this_ long to get our act together, luv?}

**Author's Note:**

> I always kinda had a feeling that the twins would drag their feet with their witches, something I've incorporated in some of my other stories. But now—well, who said the witches had to wait for them? And Angerity has a certain, quiet appeal… ;]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* I actually love Verity a lot, esp in femslash ships. XD And mostly I think this 2012 freeverse is just tempting with Angerity. I love Georange and Frerity a lot, but this is fun, too. -w- Some nice formatting for this old piece, btw. :O


End file.
